ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Belagerungen
en:Besieged Stufen der Belagerungen /bmap zeigt den aktuellen Status der feindlichen Armeen an. Jeder Status hat einen Stärkelevel, "Truppenstärke". * Ist diese Zahl unter 100, ist der Feind "In Ausbildung". ** Während der Ausbildung steigt der Level der Streitmacht nur langsam an. *** Die Geschwindigkeit der Ausbildung hängt von der Anzahl der Archaischen Spiegel ab, die in ihrem Besitz sind, wenn sich das Invasionszeitfenster öffnet. *** Serverwartungen setzt den Belagerungs-Timer zurück, der Level steigt kurz nachdem die Wartung endet wieder an. ***Die Beastmen-Armee beginnt ihre Invasion annähernd 16-36 Stunden nach ihrer letzten Invasion. Wurde die Zauberflöte aus den Händen der Beastmen zurückerobert, greifen sie schon 30 Minuten nach diesem Zeitpunkt an. ** Der Level der Streitmacht kann durch Erlegen von Monstern in ihrer jeweiligen Festung verringert werden. Dies geschieht bis zu einem bestimmten Tiefpunkt, ab dem die Rate der Levelsteigerung seitens der Mobs sich beschleunigt. ***Bezwingen eines Notorischen Monsters innerhalb ihrer Basis reduziert die Streitmacht automatisch um eins. ** Ihre Streitmacht steigt um eins, wenn ein Spieler innerhalb ihrer Festung K.O. geht. * Ist die Zahl 100 oder darüber, wechselt der Status auf "In Vorbereitung". ** Sobald die Armee mit der Vorbereitung beginnt, kann ihr Streitmachtlevel nicht mehr reduziert werden und steigt mit einer Rate von einem Punkt alle ein bis drei Minuten. ** Die Vorbereitung endet, sobald die militärische Stärke 100 + 10 * (Level der Beastmen) erreicht. 100, wenn es der erste Angriff dieser Beastmen-Armee ist, bis hin zu 190/200 für eine Level-8-Armee. Beastmen-Armeen steigen bis hin zum Level 8 und bleiben solange auf Level 8, bis sie die Zauberflöte erbeuten konnten. Bei Level 1 kann die Truppenstärke 100-110 betragen, bei Level 8 180, 190 oder 200. Die Stärke der NMs steigt mit der Truppenstärke, selbst wenn der Level der gleiche bleibt. Illuyankas, Gere und Nemean Lion können nur heraufbeschworen werden, wenn die Truppenstärke 200 beträgt. *** Dem Level der jeweiligen Beastmen-Armee liegt die Anzahl aufeinanderfolgender erfolgreicher Verteidungen zugrunde. ** Der Vorbereitungsstatus dauert im Normalfall zwischen 5 und 150 Minuten. * Haben die Beastmen ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, verlässt ihre Armee die Festung und beginnt mit dem "Anmarsch" ("Advancing"). An diesem Punkt erhalten Spieler in Aht Urghan und umliegenden Regionen eine Log-Meldung, die sie auffordert, die näherrückende Armee abzufangen. Die Zeitspanne, bis die Beastmen Al Zhabi erreichen, variiert: ** Die Wilden Mamool Ja brauchen 31+ Minuten, um die Tore von AL Zhabi zu erreichen , und gehen dabei durch den östlichen Wald von Wajaom, ausgehend von Mamook (E-12 oder E/F-13 ). ** Die Troll-Söldner benötigen etwa 24+ Minuten, bis sie an Al Zhabis Mauern gelangen und nehmen von Halvung aus startend ihren Weg durch den Wald von Wajaom. ** Der Schwarm der Untoten braucht nur 15+ Minuten, um bis nach Al Zhabi vorzudringen und geht, nachdem er in den Unterwasserruinen von Alzadaal gestartet ist, quer durch das Bhaflau-Dickicht. (Hinweis: Beim Schwarm der Untoten gibt es zwei Teilarmeen, die an leicht unterschiedlichen Punkten starten und sich deutlich sichtbar bei H-7 aufteilen; wahrscheinlich startet die westliche Armee von der Dvucca-Insel und die östliche von Azouph.) *** Herannahende Armeen greifen Spieler, die ihnen im Weg stehen, nicht von sich aus an, sondern nur, wenn sie von diesen Spieler attackiert werden. *** Schafft es die erste Angriffswelle bis nach Al Zhabi, rücken die weiteren Feinde mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit Richtung Al Zhabi vor. *** Die Zeit, die jede Armee benötigt, um bis zur Stadt vorzurücken, variiert auch mit jedem Level, da sie mit der Zusammensetzung der Armee zusammenhängt, der von Level zu Level unterschiedlich ist. Enthält das Armeesetup z.B. Poroggo Charmer und War Wamouracampa, so verlangsamen diese die Marschgeschwindigkeit erheblich. * Sollte die Armee Al Zahbi erreichen, startet die Stufe "Angreifen" und alle Spieler in Aht Urghan bekommen die Meldung "Verteidige Al Zhabi". **Wird die Armee erfolgreich noch vor erreichen von Al Zhabi aufgerieben, gibt es eine Belohnung für die erfolgreiche Verteidigung. * Sollte den Beastmen die Zauberflöte in die Hände fallen, wechselt ihr Status zu "Verteidigen". ** Der Befehl (auf /bmap) wechselt gleichzeitig zu "Gewinne die Zauberflöte zurück" (engl. "Regain the orb"). ***Sobald Al Zhabi die Zauberflöte zurückgewinnt, wechselt der Feindlevel wieder auf 0. Strategien für die Belagerungen Obwohl Belagerungen grundsätzlich eine Gruppenaufgabe sind, ist das Geschehen meist zu chaotisch, um gemeinsam eine gute Strategie zu organisieren. Also versuchen die meisten Spieler ihr Bestes, um mitzuhelfen, während sie gleichzeitig darauf aus sind, ihren EXP/IS-Bonus zu maximieren. Einige Basisstrategien sind: *Bleib in der Nähe der Schlangen-Generäle. Bist Du ein Damage Dealer , /assistiere ihnen und greife ihr Ziel an. Bist du ein Heiler, dann hilf ihnen, indem du sie mit Schutzzaubern ausrüstest und sie am Leben hältst, sollten sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten. *Greife die Notorischen Monster an. Die Beastmen werden sich zurückziehen, sobald all ihre NMs besiegt wurden. ** Andererseits gibt es einige NMs (Gurfurlur the Menacing, Medusa, Gulool Ja Ja), für deren Besiegung man unverhältnismäßig lange benötigt - diese sollten gekitet werden, da man sie nicht besiegen muss, um die Belagerung zu gewiinnen. Meist machen sich diese NMs aus dem Staub, bevor ihre HP unter 90% fallen. *Für Melees gilt: Kämpfen und betäuben, grad wie's benötigt wird. Präzisionsrüstungseile/-Essen wird sehr empfohlen - selbst Level 75-Spieler mit Verdiensten haben Schwierigkeiten, die Belagerungs-Mobs zuverlässig zu treffen. *Für Magier gilt: Buffe und heile die NPCs (vor allem die Schlangen-Generäle) und alle Spieler rundherum. Betäubung und Blitzlicht sollte auch hilfreich sein. Dia II und Dia III hilft ebenfalls, da es den Mobs schadet und und ihre Verteidigung reduziert, so das die Melees mehr Schaden anrichten können (wobei man durch das Chaos, was bei Belagerungen herrscht, immer damit rechnen muss, dass Dia alsbald von irgendwem durch Bio überschrieben wird). Negative Statuseffekte addieren hier sich seltenst. **Alle Formen des Magieschadens (das beinhaltet auch Geisterschaden wie Chi Blast und Spirits Within) werden die Monster nur mit 20% ihres normalen Potentials treffen. Es ist besser, körperlich zu kämpfen als seine MP zu verschwenden. * Halte dich fern von den ersten Monsterwellen, vor allem von der Bastion, da hier aufgrund der hohen Mobdichte Lags quasi vorprogrammiert sind, es sei denn, dein PC ist in der Lage mit dem großen Ausmaß des Lags fertigzuwerden. * Haustier-Jobs sollten auf ihre Pets aufpassen, wenn sie sich in der Nähe von Belageriungs-Mobs befinden - vor allem bei solchen, die noch nicht angreifen. Puppenmeister müssen sehr genau aufpassen, da Automaten im speziellen auf der Abschussliste dieser umherlaufenden Mobs stehen. Diese Eigenschaft kann aber auch dazu genutzt werden, Mobs von Generälen wegzulocken in Strassen, die relativ monsterfrei sind - in den meisten Fällen aber ist diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit für den Puppenmeister - unerwünscht. (Automaten und Wyvern werden von noch nicht angegriffenen Mobs innerhalb von Sekunden nach Herbeirufen um die Ecke gebracht). Belagerungs-Allianzen Söldner sind nicht auf sich selbst gestellt in der Belagerung. Imperiale Soldanten und andere Verstärkungen steuern ihre Fähigkeiten bei, um die Beastmen-Horden aus der Stadt zu vertreiben. Zusätzlich wurden fünf Schlangen-Generäle von der Kaiserin persönlich beauftragt, die Verteidigung Al Zhabis sicherzustellen. Jedem von ihnen wurde ein Name verliehen, der einem der Symbole des Kaiserreichs entspricht. Die Imperialen Symbole bestehen aus fünf Schlangen, jede assoziiert mit einem Element - Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Wind und Himmel. Jeder General besitzt einen Spiegel, der dazu verwendet wird, das Tor zur Halle der Bindung zu öffnen, somit ist ihr Schutz enorm wichtig. *Eine gute Strategie während der Belagerungen ist es, einen der Generäle zu suchen und sich ihm an die Fersen zu heften. Bist du ein Damage Dealer, /assistiere ihnen und greife ihr Ziel an. Als Heiler ist es deine Aufgabe, sie mit Schutz/Schutzschirm/Hast auszustatten und dabei zu helfen, sie am Leben zu halten, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Achte darauf, vor dem Start der Belagerung nachzusehen, ob der General, dem du assistieren willst, nicht schon gekidnapped wurde. Für weitere Informationen siehe auch Belagerungs-Allianzen. Feinde in Belagerungen In den Belagerungen gibt es drei verschiedene Invasionsmächte Entgegen ihres Namens sind die wilden Mamool Ja eigentlich eine hochdisziplinierte Militärmacht. Jeder Mamool Ja hat, basierend auf seiner sozialen Klassifikation, automatisch eine spezifische militärische Rolle, und ihre Disziplin ist eine direkte Folge des intensiven Trainings, welches sie erfahren, um ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen. Die Armee setzt sich aus Einheiten zusammen, die jede in einer bestimmten Kampfart spezialisiert sind. Die Soldaten bekommen keine Möglichkeit, Fähigkeiten ausserhalb ihrer Spezialisierung zu erlernen. Vermutlich geschieht dies, damit es keine Streitigkeiten zwischen den verschiedenen Klassen gibt. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass Truppen, die eine bestimmte Aufgabe übertragen bekommen haben, nicht so einfach durch eine andere ersetzt werden können, sollte sie fallen - ein fatale Schwachstelle der Mamool Ja. Aus den Nischen und Schluchten von Berg Zhayolm und Halvung kommend, ist die Troll-Armee eine halbwegs ordentlich organisierte Streitmacht. Die Ahnen der Trolle dienten als Söldner in der Imperialen Armee, und wurden danach von den Moblins angeheuert. Über die Gründe ihres Umzugs nach Berg Zhayolm kann viel debatiert werden - wie auch immer, sie waren in der Lage, Autonomie über ihr Söldnerland (auch bekannt als Halvung-Territorium) zu bewahren und zahlten Tribut an das Imperium - bis der Konflikt um die Zauberflöte begann. Motiviert dadurch, die Autonomie über ihr Gebiet wieder zugewinnen, stellen die Troll-Söldner eine sehr entschlossene Kampfmacht dar. Ihre Macht und ihre Feindseligkeit gegenüber Aht Urghan machen sie zur größten Bedrohung der imperialen Hauptstadt. Der Schwarm der Untoten ist sehr simpel strukturiert - er besteht einfach aus Manipulatoren und denen, die manipuliert werden. Die Lamiae und Merrows erschufen die Untoten, aber haben keine Hemmungen, sie dem Tode zu weihen, um ihre eigenen Ziele zu erreichen. Die Untoten können nur einfachsten Instruktionen Folge leisten, und sind daher, auf sich selbst gestellt, keine Bedrohung. Im Kampf dagegen sind die Untoten so zahlreich, dass ihnen Verluste kaum etwas ausmachen, und Sturmstrategien überwiegen gegenüber ausgeklügelten Strategien. Für weitere Informationen siehe auch Feinde in Belagerungen. Befristete Items In jeder Belagerung erhältst Du bis zu 35 befristete Items, die Dich im Kampf unterstützen sollen. Sollte einer der für ein Item zuständigen NPCs gerade Gefangener der Beastmen sein, erhältst Du sein Item nicht. In der folgenden Tabelle findest due alle Items, ihre Funktion und die zugehörigen NPCs: : Erfahrung Jede erfolgreich zurückgeschlagene Belagerung wird mit Erfahrungspunkten und Imperialen Punkten belohnt. Hinweis: Die in der Tabelle aufgelisteten EXP/IS sind die maximal mögliche Belohnung ohne die Bezwingung von NMs, die EXP oder IS geben. (Siehe mehr dazu weiter unten). :: Anders als früher sind diese Grenzen nicht mehr statisch, sondern variieren mit der Anzahl der NMs, die bezwungen wurden. Die Formel dafür ist mittlerweile bestätigt: Für jeden besiegten Mega-Boss erhält man 80 weitere EXP, besiegt man gar den Beastmen-Anführer, wird man mit 200 zusätzlichen EXP belohnt. HINWEIS: Sollte der Anführer der Beastmen gar nicht auftauchen (weil er schon innerhalb der Beastmen-Festung besiegt wurde), wird es Dir natürlich nicht möglich sein, diese 200 EXP zu bekommenI. Wird die Zauberflöte erbeutet, hat dies schwerwiegende Folgen: * Die Belohnung in Erfahrungs- und Imperialen Punkten wird halbiert. * Es werden keine Runic-Portal-Pässe mehr vergeben. Pässe, die vor dem Verlust der Zauberflöte erworben wurden, behalten ihre Gültigkeit. * Die Stadtmusik in Al Zhabi verstummt, solange die Zauberflöte weg ist. Dieser Effekt tritt nur ein, wenn man den Stadtteil verlässt und wieder zurückkommst. Bleibt man nach dem Kampf in Al Zhabi, bleibt die Musik weiterhin hörbar. * Die Bonuseffekte bei Erwerb von Sanktion stehen nicht mehr zur Verfügung, und Sanktion gibt keinen EXP-Bonus mehr. Spieler, die die Bonuseffekte (Erfrischen, Regenerieren, längeres Andauern der Essenseffekte) vor dem Verlust erhielten, werden diese Vorteile weiterhin geniessen. * Beastmen innerhalb der Festung, aus denen die siegreiche Armee kam, werden stärker und man erhältt IS-Boni, wenn man sie besiegt, während man Sanktion hat. * Die Anzahl der anderen Beastmen-Armeen wird fallen. * Befindet sich eine weitere Beastmen-Armee auf dem Weg nach Al Zhabi, wird sie sich umgehend zurückziehen, sobald die Zauberflöte gestohlen wurde. Es gibt nur wenige genaue Informationen darüber, wie die Belohnung in Erfahrungspunkten berechnet wird. Die meisten Spieler, die mit Waffen kämfpen, bekommen die maximalen EXP. Das Angreifen des Mobs an sich bringt keine Erfahrungspunkte - man muss ihn dauerhaft bekämpfen. Dabei macht es wohl für die Erfahrungspunkte keinen Unterschied, ob man trifft oder nicht. Heiler müssen sehr viel heilen und wiederbeleben, um die maximal mögliche Erfahrungspunkte zu erhalten, aber sie müssen keinen Schaden anrichten. *Das Sprechen des Zaubers Schutzschild auf einen NPC scheint 2 EXP wert zu sein. Ein Phantom-Wurf ist 20 EXP wert. Das Sprechen von Reraise (??) ist 24 EXP wert. *Die Verwendung befristeter Items ergibt einen moderaten EXP-Anstieg. *Der häufige Einsatz der Jobfähigkeiten wird mit einem kleinen EXP-Bonus belohnt. *Der Einsatz der 2-Stunden-Fähigkeit ergibt einen größeren EXP-Bonus. Die genaue EXP-Belohnung für die gerade genannten Punkte ist nicht bekannt. Es existieren aber Beispiele: So hat ein Lv. 22 NIN/WAR in einer Level-2-Belagerung 400 EXP (die maximale Belohnung) erhalten, und das nur durch Verwendung aller temporären Items und das Anwenden von 2 Mijin Gakure, die jeweils weniger als 100 Schaden verursachten. Einige spät hinzugekommene Spieler haben berichtet, dass sie mehrere hundert EXP bekamen allein dafür, dass sie vorbereitende Buffs ausführten und einige wenige befristete Items benutzt haben. Gefangene Während einer Belagerung ist es möglich, dass die Beastmen einen oder mehrere Gefangene nehmen, und es ist dann Aufgabe der Abenteurer, sie wieder zu befreien. Gefangene können sogar im Falle einer Niederlage der Beastmen genommen werden. Die Liste der NPCs, die gefangegenommen werden können, steht oben, zusammen mit dem ihnen zugeordneten befristeten Item. Bis sie befreit sind, stehen ihre Dienste (und unter Umständen auch die weiterer NPCs) nicht zur Verfügung. Obwohl eine Beastmen-Basis Platz für bis zu 24 Gefangene hat, können sie pro Belagerung nur maximal 8 Gefangene nehmen. Wird ein Schlangengeneral besiegt, besteht die 50%ige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er gefangengenommen wird. Um einen Gefangenen zu befreien, gehe in die betreffende Beastmen-Festung (Mamook, Halvung oder Arrapago Reef) und finde die Gefängniszellen oder Verschläge. Öffne sie, indem Du das Schloss duch einen Dieb knacken lässt oder den passenden Schlüssel (Mamook Blackscale Key, Halvung Brass Key oder Lamian Bone Key) verwendest. :*Nach einer Belagerung sollte die Befreiung gefangener Schlangengeneräle die oberste Prioriät haben, da die Beastmen-Truppen sonst bei der nächsten Belagerung leichteres Spiel haben würden, wenn sie nur zwei oder drei Schlangengeneräle besiegen müssten, um die Siegel zu brechen. :*Viele Spieler lehnen es ab, EXP zu riskieren, indem sie in die Festungen eindringen, um Gefangene zu befreien. Nachdem Du einen NPC befreit hast, sprich mit ihm, wenn Du wieder zurück in der Stadt bist. Er wird Dich mit 100 Imperialen Punkten (500, wenn er ein Schlangengeneral ist) belohnen sowie mit einem ???-Item. NPCs scheinen häufiger ???-Boxen zu geben als ???-Items. Zurückgewinnung der Zauberflöte Sollten die Beastmen in einer Belagerung erfolgreich sein, so erbeuten sie die Zauberflöte. Nun müssen Abenteurer die Beastmen angreifen, um diese zurückzugewinnen und ihre Benefits wieder zu genießen. Um wieder in den Besitz der Zauberflöte zu gelangen, geh in die Region der Beastmen, die die Zauberflöte erbeutet haben. Beachte, dass die Runic-Protale nicht funktionieren werden. Zwei befristete Schlüssel-Items werden benötigt, um zum BCNM zu gelangen. Für den BCNM-Kampf sind nur sechs Spieler auf einmal erlaubt, und alle sechs Spieler müssen jeweils beide Schlüssel-Items besitzen. Der BCNM-Kampf ist ohne Levelbegrenzung und hat ein Zeitlimit von 30 Minuten. Die Beastmen werden ihre HP nicht zurückgewinnen oder erneut erscheinen, sollte die Gruppe komplett zu Boden gehen. Die Rückgewinnung der Zauberflöte erfordert mehrere Gruppen, die nacheinander das BCNM bekämpfen und es Schritt für Schritt besiegen. :*''Für weitere Informationen zur Rückgewinnung siehe auch: Zauberflöte.'' See Also :*Besieged Server Records :*Items with Besieged Bonuses Kategorie:Besondere Artikel Kategorie:Tutorials